Walkthrough:Dragon Quest IX/Raised By Wolves
WARNING: THIS HAS SPOILERS! Hiya! It's Gladiator Ayan, AKA Crystal. I'm going to show you how I beat Dragon Quest IX! I'll make up my own chapter names - Some funny, some cliffhangering, and some that won't make sense until you read the walkthrough, or maybe their just clever and don't mean anything at all. Chapter 1: Wingin' It! Peaceful Angel Falls, where your mentor, Aquila, is about to appoint you as the Guardian of the land. But before he can do so, he sees a girl and her grandfather walking to the village when they are attacked by two Slimes and a Cruelcumber! You and him burst into action, and fight the enemies before they can attack the girl and the old man. The battle begins! I suggest you take out the Slimes first, as Aquila is a level 20, a pretty intimidating level. Once the Slimes are taken care of, for maximum experience, try your best to take out the Cruelcumber. Once this is done, you can see the girl, Erinn, and her grandfather have safely made it to the village, but before that, she thanks the village guardian and you get a crystal called benevolessence, the crystalized form of mortal gratitude. After the fight, Aquila and you go back to a place known as the Observatory. The Observatory, home of the Celestrians, will be big at first. Aquila says he has some business to attend to. He walks off, and tells you to report everything you saw to Apus Major. You head up to the next floor, and at the top left corner, you see Aquila talking to Columba about how ''you ''got your Guardianship so quickly. You do not have to see this. You go right, and talk to a very old Celestrian. This is Apus Major. You tell him everything about what happened, and he tells you it's time to go to the world (the Protectorate) by yourself. You go back down to to the part that looks like a star and the Celestrian over there says you can go. When you reach the ground, you can hear Ivor saying how the story of Celestrians is rubbish. If you feel that Ivor is a big jerk, go left and talk to a boy across the bridge, and he'll ask the village Guardian to "teach Ivor a lesson", when you go to Ivor, he talks about how if Erinn believes in Guardian stuff, why doesn't she introduce me to him? That's when it gives you the option to punch him. Next, go back across the bridge and to the south, you'll find a dog next to the item shop. The dog leads you to a ring. When you obtain the ring, go east of the village, and into the church, a big blue building with a bell on top. When you're in, talk to an old lady. Put the ring in her coat pocket and she'll say that her coat got "a wee bit heavier" and she'll reach into the pocket. Now here's the fun part. She'll thank the Guardian - that's you - and a sort of crystal will come out of her. Behold, benevolessence. When you go, head northeast to find a farmer's house. Go in, and pick up all of the 'horse manure'. The farmer wakes up and says he'll never skive off his work again, and he gives you benevollessence. That's two out of three. When you exit the house, you'll see it's nightime. A peaceful Angel Falls is there, and you are still collecting benevolessence. You cross the bridge, and halfway, you meet Aquila. What is Aquila doing here?!?! Apparently, he has to guard the entire Protectorate now, but sometimes must revisit his old territory. He talks about the sound of a lost ghost in the village, and you find the ghost past the bridge. It seems the ghost thinks everyone is ignoring him, but really no one can see him since he's a ghost. You set him straight and he goes up to the heavens, leaving a bright benevolessence. Aquila asks you if you are heading up to the Observatory. When you tell him you are, he tells you he has to stay because he has a lot of work to do in Protectorate, but is cut off when he hears the Starflight Express, a train, part of the teaching of the Observatory. What's the teaching? Ahem: "Fyggbloom hails the opening of the heavenly gates, and sets the Celestrians on the path to salvation. And lo, it shall be in the Celestial Carriage in which this takes place". But Aquila finds it strange that the Starflight is running so late. He decides to go back to the Observatory with you. Again, at the Observatory, you report to Apus Major, who tells you to go to the top level of the Observatory, where the world tree, Yggdrasil, is but a hair's breath short of blooming. You go to Yggdrasil, and give the benevolessence, many Celestrians watching. When you give the benevolessence, a strange blue light gashes through to the holy home of the Celestrians, and you fall to the Protectorate! Dat Beast Oof! That fall must've hurt, cause you lost your wing and halo! What's that? It's that Ivor guy you punched! He's coming for revenge! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Oh wait, he's just commenting on your dumb clothes. Oh look, it's Erinn! She tells you to go for a walk. Walk over to Ivor's house. The sweet thing is, for a couple of days you get to see Ivor's dad scold Ivor. The very definition of fun. After these two days, Ivor comes to Erinn's house to see you. He wants to clear a landslide that formed through the earthquake. The landslide is a pass between Angel Falls and Stornway. Walk out of the village and Ivor's best friend will stop you. He's kinda jealous that Ivor wants to hang out with you. Ivor gets him out of the way, and for the first time you step into the overworld. Head east. All the way. You'll come across the break in the mountain. Go in. When you're in, you should see a train. The Starflight. Ivor can't see it. Walk over to it, then go forward to Ivor. He'll try to clear the landslide. Soldiers on the other side say they'll clear it and ask for a woman named Patty, who came here through the Hexagon, an old ruin that used to be the original pass between Angel Falls and Stornway. Ivor says he hasen't heard from her and you go back to Angel Falls. When Erinn hears you were whisked off by Ivor and about Patty, she worries a lot. She asks you to go to the Hexagon and look for Patty. But then she says it's too much to ask. If you want to pay Erinn back, which you will, go back to the entrance of the pass. From there, go south. You'll come across some ruins on a road. Go in. Once you're there, talk to the ghost who'll lead you to a statue with a button on the back. Once this is done, go and see that the wall blocking the path ahead is gone. Go in and navigate your way through. Reach the chamber at the end. A girl will be stuck under some rocks and she'll ask you to move the rocks for her. As you do this, she talks about how she got trapped here running from a beast. Then the ceiling shakes. A huge beast comes down with a boom. The battle begins! For this battle, I'd recommend being a level 8. At level 8 you learn Crack. If not 8, at least be a level 5 and use brute force on the thingy. If you're low on HP, use Heal. If you run out of MP, then use some Medicinal Herbs, as you should have tons by now. When you defeat him, you and Patty will end up back in Angel Falls. The storyline is pretty straight from here. Category:Dragon Quest IX walkthroughs